Kissing You
by nightrobin2424
Summary: A kiss is just a kiss...first kisses between Nick and Greg. Slash.
1. Because of Anger

_A/N: It's been awhile since I posted, but this is just a series of one shot first kisses between my favorite couple! So please enjoy!_

One: Because of Anger

Greg couldn't remember the last time he was this angry, especially at one of his coworkers. Sure they ticked him off now and then, demanding their results and being high and mighty CSIs, but he got used it. He got used to being stepped on when he knew he made more than them and that without him their jobs would be useless. But this, this he could not take when one them, the one he thought actually took the time to notice him was saying such things. He had learned a long time ago that words could never hurt you, but hearing Nick Stokes calling him a CSI wannabe pissed him off and he would not take it lying down. He worked hard at his job dammit and so what if he was curious, that's how he had always been and to hear Nick fucking Stokes make a mockery of that made his blood boil. It also disappointed him because out of all the CSIs he thought for sure Warrick would be one to say something like that, not Nick, never Nick.

"Stokes may I have a word." Nick looked up startled because Greg never called him by his last name.

"What's up Greggo?"

"Don't call me that." He hissed. "I'm just the CSI wannabe aren't I?"

"You heard that?" Nick paled.

"Yeah I did, do I really piss you off that much? I work hard at my job Nick and I have to put up with you guys hassling me every five seconds because you think your case is more important than someone else's. I don't have to put up with the shit I have to, but I do because it would do no good to argue, but I can't just sit by and let you make a mockery of me."

"Greg…I…"

"Is that what you really think of me Nick, that I'm a fucking CSI wannabe!?"

"Greg please…"

"Just answer that god damn question Nick!" Greg could feel his anger rising as Nick just stood there taking it. "Dammit Nick." He swore as he slammed his fist against the locker. "You can't even fucking be honest." He turned away having the full intention of storming out the locker room until his back was against the wall and Nick Stokes was pressed against him crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

"You want to know what I really think of you Greggo? I think you're fucking amazing, that no one could do your job quite like you do and we all take you for granted and don't tell 

you how brilliant you really are. I said that because I couldn't let Catherine see that and I know it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I said it."

"You kissed me." Greg managed to stutter out his lips still tingling from Nick's angry kiss.

"Yeah well…you wouldn't stop talking."

"You pissed me off, I thought you didn't care."

"Far from that Greggo, I guess I should have thought about what I was saying before I opened my mouth."

"Yeah, but that was one hell of a kiss."

"Again?"

"Only this time I get to slam you into the wall." And before Nick could even respond Greg had reversed their positions slamming Nick into the nearest row of lockers and crushing their lips together. "Mmm, so good Nick."

"So wanna take this somewhere else?"

"After shift." Greg winked claiming Nick's lips once more before sauntering away. Nick watched him go, a smile on his face.


	2. Because of Sorrow

_A/N: It's me again, I have six of these written already so I am posting them all at once, enjoy!_

* * *

When Greg didn't show up for the second day in a row that was when Nick began to worry. Grissom wasn't saying much and he knew Greg was never one not come to work even if he was deathly ill. Nick knew something else was wrong, something else had happened.

"Before I hand out assignments we will be getting Tonya from days for a week."

"Why what's going on?" Catherine asked as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Greg will be out for a week he an emergency back home."

"What happened?"

"His grandfather passed away." The room fell silent and Nick it was because they all knew how much Papa Olaf meant to Greg and how hard he was probably taking this. "I wouldn't try calling him yet though, give him some time he'll be back in town on Thursday." They all nodded not knowing what else to say, but Nick had already made a decision he was lucky that Grissom had given him two days off in a row already.

Greg heard his phone ring but he didn't want to answer it knowing it was probably someone from work. The funeral was in two hours and he was still trying to prepare himself, he felt numb because this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Greg honey can I come in?"  
"Sure mom." His mother stepped into the room and he could see how red her eyes were, they probably mirrored his own.

"We're going to be leaving soon, make sure everything is ready."

"Ok." He nodded. Greta Sanders walked closer to her son, touching his hand softly.

"I know it's hard honey."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." He choked out and his mother pulled him into a tight embrace.

"He knew how much you loved him honey, he knew." His mother whispered into his hair. He doesn't remember how long they stayed like that, but it didn't matter all that mattered was having his mother cradle him in her arms as if he was still a young boy.

The figure hovered in the background, but Greg could sense his presence he didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I had some time and this just seemed like the place to be."

"You flew all the way here Nick, why?"

"You're my friend Greg and I know how much your Papa Olaf meant to you."

"I'm glad you're here." Greg whispered, still not believing Nick Stokes had come to San Francisco just to make sure he was ok. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"No one is ever gone Greg." Nick said moving closer to Greg. "They'll always remain here." He placed his hand on Greg's chest. "In your heart."

"Nick…" Greg felt the tears well in his eyes and he let Nick pull him into a warm embrace, cherishing the feeling of being in his strong arms. Slowly they pulled away from each other, and Greg could see so much in Nick's dark eyes. Nick smiled softly and brought a hand up to cup Greg's cheek. Their lips met, it was soft and sweet, but it said so much.

"I'm sorry Greg I shouldn't have done that here."

"No I'm glad you did, Papa would be glad I hooked up with the man of my dreams at his funeral." Greg gave a grin. "Thank you Nick for everything."

"You're worth it Greg." Nick said as he twined their hands together. "You're worth it."


	3. Because of Happiness

It was almost as if he was in a dream, but he knew it was real when he felt Sara pull him into a hug and Nick clap him on the back. Finally, finally it was all coming together. He had found a great replacement for the lab and even though he felt he fucked up again he passed his proficiency with Grissom's approval. And now he was getting to drink champagne at work with his friends, nothing could make this day go wrong.

"Alright people back to work." Except for maybe Ecklie. They all dispersed but not until he felt Nick pull him to the side.

"Beer later my treat?"

"You're on Stokes." He grinned. Ok so now it was the best day ever and even if it wasn't a date beer with Nick Stokes was even better than being a CSI.

Greg wasn't expecting this, when Nick had mentioned going out for a beer he thought they were going to go to a bar or maybe a club he never imagined Nick taking him back to his apartment. Not that there was anything wrong with that, being alone with Nick Stokes anywhere was a very good thing.

"I hope this is ok, I just wasn't feeling the bar scene tonight."

"No it's cool, I really wasn't either." He was half telling the truth, he did want to go out, to dance and celebrate, but being this close to Nick more than made up for it.

"So can I call you CSI Sanders now?"

"You can call me whatever." Greg said with a grin. "But CSI Sanders does have a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, but you'll always be Greggo to me."

"Thanks, Nicky." He grinned although he was so nervous he only hoped when Nick handed him the bottle it didn't slip from his sweaty hands. He couldn't believe he was this nervous when it probably didn't mean anything other than two friends getting together for beers.

"So G feels good doesn't it?"

"I'm just glad Grissom gave me another chance I thought for sure I fucked this one up too."

"You're brilliant Greg don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Nick." He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and it made him feel like a fifteen year old girl.

"So I guess you're pretty happy then?"

"Ecstatic." Greg grinned.

"So is there anything else that would make you happier?" Nick asked as he moved closer to Greg. Greg could feel his heart speed up and he wondered if he was dreaming.

"Maybe, but I don't know if it's possible."

"Anything is possible Greggo." Nick said just as their lips met. Greg let himself fall into the kiss and if he knew becoming a CSI would get him this he would have asked to be promoted a long time ago. They pulled back slightly and Greg gave a goofy smile.

"So how happy are you now?"

"Ecstatic." Greg answered as he pulled Nick back down to him. "And you?"

"I'd say the same." Nick grinned letting Greg pull him into a deep kiss. Happiness indeed.


	4. Because of Turmoil

Greg felt like he couldn't breathe when Grissom lifted up the car to find the doll underneath. The doll that was wearing the CSI Sidle vest. He swallowed hard as he imagined Sara out there at the hands of Natalie Davis who was a psychopath. Grissom's confession didn't even register as he closed his eyes praying she was ok, praying she was still alive. Over the years Sara had become very important to him and if lost her his world would forever be changed. He could feel the bile rising up and he had to get out of the room before it suffocated him.

Nick had the need to follow him because he knew Greg was taking it hard, and while the others fussed over Grissom Nick went in search of Greg. He could hear retching and he followed it to the men's bathroom where he found Greg hunched in front of the trash can dry heaving as he sobbed. Nick walked up to him placing his hand on Greg's back trying to sooth him.

"Come on Greggo it's ok." Greg pulled back wiping his eyes as he stared at Nick.

"We've got to find her."

"We will." Nick assured him pulling Greg into a comforting hug. "We will find her. You found me right? It's not her day to die."

"I just…"

"I know Greggo, I know." Greg let himself be comforted falling into Nick's warm embrace.

"I feel like such a girl."

"Never G, she's your best friend and I know you guys have a bond that no one understands but you."

"I just want her back Nick; I just want her to be ok."

"We will find her Greg; we will not give up until we do."

"Thank you Nick." Greg whispered. "Thank you for caring."

"I always do when it comes to you G." Nick whispered back placing his lips softly against Gregs. It was short but it said everything that needed to be said in that moment. They stared there for several minutes just breathing it all in. Greg knew Sara was strong; she would on because Nick was right it was not her day to die.


	5. Because of Jealousy

It was official Greg Sanders hated his life. After so many years of thinking Nick Stokes was a ladies man Todd Green had happened. Todd Green who was the new DNA tech that had taken Wendy's spot when she became a CSI. Todd who was tall and tan and just very Greek God like and very very gay. Todd didn't even try and hide it and even worse was he didn't even try and hide his obvious attraction to one Nick Stokes. At first Greg wasn't worried because Nick would never be interested, because Nick liked boobs and that was all there was to it. His world shifted though when Nick started to flirt back, started to show interest in Todd and this infuriated him more. Nick couldn't be gay because if he was Greg certainly wouldn't be drooling at him from afar. But no Nick had to be so fickle and then BAM once Greek God Todd started only then did his inner gay boy decide to come out. Greg knew he was being pouty and jealous but he couldn't help it, not when Nick Stokes was involved.

"Who pissed in your wheaties?"

"No one." Greg grumbled.

"Don't lie to me Greg." Sara prodded. "I know you."

"Not lying."

"Bullshit."

"Fine, it's that new DNA tech."

"Todd? He's cool."

"He's an asshole."

"Is this because he's gay? Greg I would have expected more from you."  
"It's not because he's gay Sara." Greg grumbled. "It's because of Nick."

"You don't like him because of Nick?"

"Because he flirts with Nick and Nick flirts back!" Greg exclaimed. "And it's supposed to be me he flirts with dammit!"

"You're jealous! You're jealous of Nick because you want Todd."

"No Sara, I'm jealous of Todd because I want Nick! I was here first, I've known Nick longer and if he wants to be gay then he needs to be gay with me!"

"You mean that G?" He almost had failure because when the hell did Nick walk in the room and Sara leave? God he felt like such an idiot now, this was not how he expected it to go. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't get the words to form because of the way Nick was staring at him. "Please tell me you mean it Greg."

"I mean it Nick." Greg's voice quivered. "I'll always mean it, Todd can't possibly care for you as much as I do."

"No." Nick said shaking his head. "No he doesn't." And then he grasped Greg by the wrist pulling him to his body. Greg could feel the heat radiating off of Nick's body and God would Nick just kiss him already.

"Please Nick." Greg begged.

"Please what Greggo?"

"Kiss me." It happened so fast his back was pushed against the wall as Nick's lips molded against his. He let himself fall into the kiss and he hoped Todd was getting a great eyeful.

"You were jealous." Nick grinned.

"Maybe I was."

"It was extremely sexy." Nick whispered breathily in Greg's ear. "Todd's got nothing on you baby." And then he pulled Greg in for a longer deeper kiss.

"Ok nice show boys, but we've got work to do." Sara smirked as she leaned on the door frame.

"After shift you're mine." Greg growled and swooped in for one more kiss before retreating out the door. Greg watched him go and then turned to Sara wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"Lovely day isn't it?"

"Come on nerd." Sara laughed. "We've got a case."

"Right." Greg nodded but couldn't stop smiling. As he walked by the DNA lab he could see Todd staring at him and it only made his day better.

"Later Todd." He waved. If looks could kill he'd be ten feet under, but it didn't matter because he'd still have Nick.


	6. Because of Pride

Nick had been hearing things all day, knew that this case had become related to Aaron James and he knew the undersheriff had come down hard on Greg. He knew because all the evidence Greg had processed had been dumped in front of him by McKeen himself.

"I need you to reprocess this Stokes."

"But Greg has already signed off on this."

"I need it to be reprocessed it could be compromised."

"Is this because of Aaron James becoming a suspect? Greg's already been through enough he wouldn't mess up the evidence."

"Don't back sass me Stokes just do the job or you'll be suspended, Greg Sanders is off this case end of story." Nick watched him go cursing his existence; they had already paid off the family and now they were calling into question Greg's work, Nick could barely stand it. Greg shouldn't have to be treated like a criminal by his own place of work. Nick felt thoroughly disgusted with the whole system and he just hoped Greg was ok.

"Stop it Greg." Sara cried as she pulled Greg away from the lockers before he damaged his hand anymore.

"Let me go Sara."

"No you need to stop it."

"I know how to do my job Sara, I don't need that bastard to come and take me off of case and question my work because Aaron James can't fucking stay out of trouble! I'm being punished for a saving a life by my own fucking boss!" Sara caught him before he attempted to punch the locker again and he fell into her sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok." Sara soothed as best she could all while cursing McKeen for being such a selfish asshole.

Nick saw it all, he hadn't meant to but he stopped and held back when he saw Marla James and Greg following behind her.

"How do I owe you?" Marla turned around, her angry glare piercing Greg's soul, but he had to remain strong. "It's not on me, it's on Aaron and it's on you. I know that Demetrius was a killer and Aaron could be the same. It's on you."

"I just want him back, those two boys were all I had and now I've only got one. I just want my boy back." Greg was silent and he let her go watching her figure fade away.

"Greg…"

"Please go away Nick."

"It's ok Greg."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I'm so proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Greg gave a strangled laugh. "Proud of me killing someone's son? Proud of my work being second guessed by the fucking undersheriff? How can you be proud of me when all I've done is fuck things up!?"

"Because Greg you're strong, you're so fucking strong to have delt with this, to survive what you did for standing up to her like that."

"I'm not strong Nick, I'm not."

"You are." Nick said cupping Greg's face in his hands. "You are to me, you've grown up in front of me eyes and I'm so fucking proud."

"You can't be proud of me.  
"But I am Greg, I am." And they were so close and Greg wanted to do was close the distance, but Nick got to it first. Their lips met and Greg could feel the tears falling to his cheeks, but there was no way he was going to break the kiss. They pulled back slightly and Nick wiped away the tears from Greg's cheeks.

"It's all going to be ok Greg."

"I know." Greg whispered leaning into Nick's warm embrace. "I know it will be now."

"We'll get through this together baby."

"Together." Greg repeated as he closed his eyes knowing Nick would still be there when he opened them.


	7. Because of Nightmares

_**A/N: Well here is yet another chapter of Kissing You, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Five months later and he still had trouble closing his eyes at night,  
like he was still inside the box. It plagued him and try as he might he  
still felt like he was suffocating. It shouldn't be this hard, but it  
was and he cursed Walter Gordon for ruining his life.  
He would lie awake for hours upon hours trying to sleep, he took  
pills but they did nothing to quell the fear of closing his eyes. The  
nightmares plagued him, and he was afraid to even tell anyone about  
them. He didn't think Warrick would understand and Catherine would only  
mother and he didn't need that. The only person that would understand  
was the one he was afraid of, afraid because of the feelings he had when  
it came to Greg Sanders. Greg was everything he was not and so much  
more. He needed comfort, someone to confine in, but he just couldn't  
make himself pick up the phone, _coward_.

* * *

Greg sighed and wondered if he should have called first, it was  
late and it's not like he's Warrick or anything, he's not the best  
friend he's just an acquaintance, just some sorry CSI level one who's  
really not that close to Nick at all. But he can't help but be drawn to  
Nick like a moth to a flame. It was hard to control at times, times like  
this very moment when he didn't think he should even be here at Nick's  
house.  
_Just do it Sanders_, he told himself. So he took a deep breath and raised  
his hand.

Nick didn't know who could be at the door, he didn't invite any  
one over and he really did not want to see anyone. He sighed and made  
his way to the door, upon seeing the person on the other side of the  
door a small smile came to his face.

"Hi Greg."  
"Hi Nick, is it uh...uh ok I'm here?"  
"More than ok." And he really didn't mean for it to come out quite  
like that.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Nick smiled softly. "It is."  
"That's good." Greg let out a breath that he didn't even know he was  
holding. "So how is everything?"  
"Good." The lie felt bad in his mouth, and he knew by the look Greg was giving him he didn't believe him either.  
"Um that's great." It felt awkward now and the moment they seemed  
to have was gone. "Do you want me to go?"  
"If you want to, I'm not keeping you here."  
"Ok." Greg swallowed. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
"I am." Nick nodded and he knew if he let Greg walk out the door  
now he would live to regret it. _Tell him to stay, come on Nick don't be  
a fool._ "Please stay."  
"What?"  
"Please stay Greg." Greg paused at the door and turned to look at  
Nick.  
"You sure?"  
"I can't sleep anymore because every time I close my eyes I'm back in  
the box."  
"Sometimes when I smell smoke I feel like I'm back in the lab again  
and all I can see is fire."  
"How do you deal Greg?"  
"I didn't for a long time until I realized that I was letting it win  
and I knew I was better than that. You can let them win Nick, you're  
stronger than that."  
"This is something I don't think I can beat."  
"Yes you can Nicky, I know you can." Greg said as he stepped closer  
to Nick. "You can't let it consume you, don't let it."  
"It's hard Greg, it's so hard."  
"I know it is, believe me I know, but you can beat it." Greg  
grasped Nick's hands in his. "You're stronger than this."  
"I can't do it alone."  
"And you won't have to Nicky, I promise."  
"You'll help me?"  
"Always." Greg whispered as he slowly moved in closer to Nick. "As  
long as you need me."  
"I might need you for a long time."  
"The longer the better." Greg said with a small smile.  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Good." Nick said and then finally closed the distance between them.  
The kiss was entirely too short, but Nick knew they would have plenty of time to get it right.  
"You're going to be ok Nicky; I'll keep the nightmares at bay."  
"I know you will." Nick murmured into Greg's hair. "I know you will."


	8. Because of Fear

_**A/N: Thanks for the rewviews! Here's another installment of Kissing You, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Come on Nick don't be a baby."  
"I am not a baby, I just don't like them."  
"We came to ride the Stratosphere Nicky don't be a wuss."  
"I came to watch you and Warrick defy death, there was nothing  
stating that I had to ride."  
"Bull snort." Warrick scoffed. "You're yellow."  
"What are we in the old west now Rick?" Nick laughed.  
"Could be." Warrick shrugged. "Wherever we are you're still yellow."  
"I'd have to agree with Warrick there Nicky."  
"Fine will you two shut up if I ride it?"  
"Yes." Greg and Warrick answered together.

"What are you the bopsy twins now?"

"Maybe." They answered in unison again.

"Ok enough I'm riding it enough with the twin thing."

"Ok fine, come on Nicky you're my riding partner."

"Dammit that means I'm riding alone."

"Sure thing Rick." Greg grinned. "Or you can go convince that pretty little thing over there to ride with you."

"Hmmm, see you fellas later."

"Come on Nicky, time to face your fear."

"Right, I'm thrilled." He said dryly. Nick didn't want to show it, but as they got closer to the ride docking bay the more nervous he got.

"You backing out on me Nicky?"

"No I told you I would ride it and I am."

"It'll be ok; it's just a roller coaster."

"Yeah." Nick swallowed. "Just a roller coaster." The feeling in his stomach intensified as he and Greg took their seats, of course Greg picked the front car.

"I'll make you a deal Nicky."

"What Greg?"

"Since you're doing this after the ride I'll face my biggest fear."

"And that is?"

"After the ride Nicky." Greg gave a grin.

"Ok." His stomach lurched as the coaster started its climb and he reached out for Greg's hand before he even knew what he was doing. Greg only squeezed his hand back as the coaster finally made its descent.

"Now that wasn't bad was it?" Greg asked two minutes later as they exited the ride.

"No it wasn't." Part of him wished they were still on the ride and he could hold Greg's hand without worry.

"Want to go again?"

"That's a big no." Nick laughed.

"I figured that much."

"So what about our deal? What's your fear Greggo?"

"This." And in one quick instant he grabbed Nick roughly by the shirt and crushed their lips together. "Now I'm not so afraid anymore, of course now I'm afraid you're going to punch me."

"No." Nick said as he moved closer to Greg again. "It's good to face your fears." And he pulled Greg into another kiss, this one causing both men to overheat.

"So you up for the coaster again?" Greg asked with a grin.

"I've got a better idea." Nick said as he hooked his fingers through Greg's belt loops. "We find Warrick tell him we're leaving and go back to my place."

"Mmmm, now that's a good idea."

"So you got anymore fears Greggo?"

"Tons." Greg grinned as he let Nick pull him towards their destiny.


	9. Because of Temptation

_**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews of this series and I'm glad you are enjoying it. This next installment was my favorite to wrrite so far, enjoy!**_

* * *

Some days Greg decided God really was out to get him. Most days he could handle it, he wouldn't even spare a second glance in Nick Stokes direction, but no today of all days he had to be wearing those jeans.

The jeans that were maybe just a little too snug and hugged Nick's perfect ass in all the right ways and always made Greg want to just jump him no matter where they were.

Usually he could be calm, usually he could contain his desire, but today he was slowly coming undone at seams all because of a pair of denim jeans. It was frustrating really because no one should look that good in jeans…but he supposed Nick Stokes defied everything he ever believed in. And really he was ok with that.

"What's got you wound up today Greg?"

Damn Sara and her insightfulness.

"Nothing Sara." He gritted his teeth. "Nothing at all."

Unaware his eyes were becoming glazed over as he watched Nick pass them by deep in conversation with Warrick.

"Hello earth to Greg." Sara snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Fallen under Nick Stokes spell have you?"

"No Sara and you need to shut up now."

"He's got you all wound up." She grinned. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"Sara please just drop it. I don't need to deal with this today."

"Greg…."

"No Sara not when the temptation is too great today."

"Temptation? Greg? Don't you walk away from me!"

But her words fell on deaf ears as Greg all but ran away from her.

Hoping for sanctuary he fled to the closest lab which happened to be DNA and he was met with Nick's ass bent over retrieving files had just had to drop at that very moment.

Greg skidded to a stop as he brain ceased all function and all he could do was stare at those jeans, that ass in those perfect jeans.

"Greg." Sara hissed in his ear as she pulled him away from near disaster. "What would you do if he would have turned around and saw you staring at him like that?"

"Uh….."

Obviously his brain was still blanking out so Sara decided the best way to get it function again was to slap him across the face, hard.

"Ouch Sara, damn."

"Say thank you Sara for saving me from terrible embarrassment."

"Thanks." He muttered. "But I was doing just fine."

"Yeah and Nick's ass didn't render you to a pile of goo."

"I can handle it Sara just fine."

"If you're sure, I'm off to a case that means I can't save you again."

"I don't need saving Sara."

"That's what you think."

She smirked and Greg cursed her existence.

He shook his head and walked toward the locker room determined to get Nick off his mind and to function properly the rest of the shift. He pushed the door open and suddenly he decided God did hate him because he was met with a very wet and very naked…well almost naked Nick Stokes.

And Greg wondered really how he made it from DNA to a shower so quick, but alas he really didn't care.

"Hey G." Nick gave a smile and there went his brain again.

"That's it." Greg said as stalked into the locker room and right into Nick's space. "First it's the jeans and then it's the bending over and now this? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Greg what the hell is going on?"

"You! You are just…ugh you're just so fucking tempting Nick Stokes!" Greg cried and then crashed their lips together savoring it as long as he could before Nick decided to punch him.

They pulled apart slightly and Greg waited for the impending fist in his face but what he got was another kiss which he took without protest.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why do you think I wore those jeans? I knew you liked them and I hoped today would be the day you finally broke."

"You sneaky bastard." Greg grinned. "But don't you think you better put those jeans back on? Not to say I don't like this look but it could lead to some things we defiantly don't want to happen here."

"No….no we don't." Nick said as he tightened his grip on Greg. "But one more kiss?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Greg said as he leaned in once more.

So he really didn't need Sara to save his ass again and that was good thing.


End file.
